Ultimate Takeover
by Serlenia
Summary: Dan finally escapes from the thermos with plans to rule the world. Hopefully Danny and Vlad will be able to come up with a plan to stop him before he succeeds.


**Authors Note: **I know, I know. Another story started when I have one I should be working on v.v. It's not my fault though the plot bunny struck and it struck hard. It is currently 4:37am and let me tell you I normally don't stay up this late. But I was up reading Danny Phantom fic's and I just couldn't find a really good one and so I said screw it! I'm gonna write one. So I opened up a document and typed away. So any mistakes or spelling errors I deeply apologize for but I'm surprised I squeezed this out when I'm almost passing out as I type this.

I don't know if I'm gonna continue this… I kinda hope I do because I already have almost a complete plot for this, if I don't lose it ^_^'. But it depends on how lazy I am. I wonder how many people read my babbling XD.

**Also if you know about a good story with Vlad finding out about Dan that's either complete or still being updated please tell me! O.o**

Disclaimer: Don't own Danny Phantom.

Chapter One

It was quiet if you didn't include the ticking of the many clocks in Clockwork's tower. The portals into the past, present, and future showed nothing but a swirling mist and Clockwork was amazingly absent from the room. If only the thermos knew how truly perfect the conditions for it's destruction were.

After three years of being locked inside the blasted contraption with nothing to do but slowly break it down from the inside out he had finally gotten somewhere. A hole, as thick as a needle, could be seen leading to his freedom. He almost let out a triumphant laugh but he didn't want to alert Clockwork to what he was doing. Unfortunately he could not escape through such a tiny hole, he needed one around the size of a quarter to squeeze through if he didn't want to risk bodily harm to his person. Luckily though he was feeling pressure of freedom being so close and yet so far. Therefore with one last good hit against the hole it was finally big enough for his escape.

This time he did let out a laugh as he freed himself from his small prison. He flew up into the air and let out a yell of success before coming back closer to the ground and looking at his surroundings.

"Well, would you look at that. Why, it was the perfect _time _for me to escape after all. And since I'm no longer apart of time there's no way he saw this coming!" Dan smirked as he slowly adjusted to the feeling of having a completely solid body again. "Now to put myself back into the time stream…" he said looking thoughtfully around before giving off a malicious grin.

He quickly flew over to a box hanging off the wall and grabbed something. "Clockwork's Time Medallions, I remember these like it was yesterday." he said laughing, almost insanely, before putting it over his head. "Must be careful when it comes to that meddling time ghost…" he said almost like he was reminding himself why he had to wear it.

"Now… I think that before I try to deal with my younger self I should get some minions. I do so miss how Fright Night used to work for me… Of course I know right now he's probably working underneath my cheese head archrival Vlad. I guess I'll just have to fix that." He said smirking before he flew out of the tower and into the ghost world.

He knew exactly where to find Fright Night and so started flying that way, all the while he looked around to note anything that was different compared to his time. After all he didn't spend any time in this ghost world the last time he was free because he had no concerns about it. Now however he needed to get it under his control once more. He almost sighed at having to start from scratch but he felt that was unbecoming of him, the most powerful ghost in the world, and so just settled for a short growl.

Soon enough he would have the ghost world on it's knees begging to be spared and the human world destroyed once again. Then he would finally rule the ghost and human world once more, without the annoying humans leaving more room for ghosts. After all he existed out of time so there was no need for his younger self or his archrival. Although maybe he'd keep them as pets…for entertainment purposes of course.

(Line Break)(Line Break) (Line Break)

Clockwork came out of his hiding spot after Dan was gone. His body changed from an old man to a child once again. "It's funny how he never thinks of the repercussions of his choices… I might not of seen his escape but the moment he decided to interfere with the timeline again he reappeared. In fact I should be getting a visit from those dreadful Observents soon. Not to worry though, everything is as it should be…" he said waving his scepter at the portal which allowed an image to appear.

An image of Dan meeting with ghosts in the ghost world appeared, followed by one of him attacking Vlad, which followed one of Dan with his few select minions storming Amity Park.

"Once again Danny Phantom must face his greatest evil." Clockwork said, looking almost sad before he straightened again in time to hear his doors open.

"Clockwork! What is the meaning of this, Dan has escaped!" Observent One told him, looking as though he was about to die again.

"Yes Clockwork, one minute the timeline was fine and the next he popped up! Just what are you doing in this tower!" Observent Two said trying to stay calm but almost failing if his twitching hands were any clue.

Clockwork stared blankly at them for a moment, making them fidget. "I don't know why you continue to doubt me, after all everything turned out fine the first time." he said calmly which just made the Observents want to strangle him.

"YOU CHEATED LAST TIME!" Both of them yelled, their voices almost cracking with panic.

"And your point would be…" Clockwork said trailing off.

Both the Observents just stared at him for a moment. "Do you not realize the dangers of Dan being loose! This could be-" Observent Two said before being cut of by Clockwork.

"You know, I can hear you just fine. No need to shout." He said smiling at the two.

Again both of them floated there as if not believing the way Clockwork was acting towards them. "We're just going to assume you have this under control…" Observent One said faintly before the both floated out the door.

After they were gone Clockwork chuckled while changing from an adult to an old man. Sometimes it was just too much fun messing with them. Suddenly he turned serious and looked back at the portal. He almost frowned at what was bound to happen but in the end he knew it was for the greater good.

(Break Line)(Break Line) (Break Line)

**Final Author's Note: **It is really short, painfully short that it almost kills me, and I'm sorry about that but it's just an intro to the story and this is how I wanted this chapter to end sooo yep. Hope you liked it ^_^.

**As of 5:02am I have pretty much the whole plot of this story typed out… So let's see where this leads. It might not be too exciting but I'm just pretty stoked at having a story planned out for once XD.**


End file.
